Gwen or the Fusetrix?
Note: This a sequel to the episode prior. Also this episode is similiar to Vengence of Vilgax. Plot Fasttrack: It's Hero Time Vilgax! Vilgax: Mock me while you still can Tenyson. For I am Ultimate Vilgax. Conquer of 90 Worlds! Fasttrack: I thought it was ten. Vilgax (Smirking): It's been a while since I've seen you. (Transforms) Echo Echo! Echo Echo flies up and duplicates himself. Fasttrack creates a tornado and they fly away. Fasttrack turns back to Ben. And he hacks the Fusetrix. Another green flash. Ben is seen rubbing his head. Ben: Wow! I'm missing Toepick, Wildvine, Icepick and Overflow! Overflow and Wildvine were fighting each other. Ben: Here Overflow. Good Overflow here boy! Ah forget it! He sets the Fusetrix to capture mode and he captures the two. Then he saw Toepick licking Gwens foot. Gwen: Eewwwww! Ben captured Toepick. Then he saw Icepick shooting at all fires. He captured him. Ultimate Vilgax returned, angrier than ever. Vilgax: I will destroy you Tenyson! Zombozo get out here! Ben turned his watch to Scan Mode and he scanned Zombozo and Vilgax. Ben: (Transforms) Boozo! This clown won't work! (Tranforms) Bengax! Aw sweet! Bengax beat up Zombozo with his laser vision. Bengax: Best alien ever! Ult Vilgax: Yes but I am the evolved version. Bengax: So (Evolves) Ultimate Bengax! They were equal so in the end neither were winning. Ultimate Bengax: Time to go Waybig! (Transforms) Goop! Goop is good. Ult Vilgax beat Goop. Ben: Alien X (Ultimates) Ultimate Alien X! Oh no Villy! I'm at max power now with full power! (Waves Hand) Make Ultimate Vilgax freeze! Ultimate Vilgax froze. Ultimate Vilgax: Free me Tenyson! Ultimate Alien X: Then yield! Ultimate Vilgax; I... I yield. Ultimate Alien X picks up Ultimate Vilgax with his mind and then tossed the warlord out into space. Ben revert back to normal Ben: I am awesome at this! (Unties everybody) (Looks at Zombozo) Get out of here! Zombozo runs away. Gwen: Nice to see you cuz. Ben; Same here. Kevin; Hello mystery here. Gotta question Myaxx! Gwen: Okay bye Ben Ben: Did he just say Myaxx? Kevin (Starts flying away on Rustbucket |||) Maybe! I won't tell ya Tenyson! (Smirks) Later! Ben: Later (Transforms) Fasttrack! Fasttrack runs back towards Earth in a couple of minutes. Rex: What took you so long? Ben: Tell ya later! It was a long day! End Epilouge Sevenseven is flying in his ship with the Vreedle Bros. Octagon; I see him. Pretty Boy: Ya do brothers? Rhomboid; Yes we do Ma: Reel him in! Pops: On it! Pretty Boy: Oh who is that guy frozen in that ice? Octagon; It's uh... Sevenseven: Ragh Ugh! Pops: Right it's Ultimate Vilgax! Back on Vilgaxia... Gwen to Plumber Badge: Ben come here and bring Rex! Ben to Fusetrix: On it! Ben: (Transforms) XLR8! Still a speed alien but not as fast! Rex let's go! Rex jumps on XLR8's back. They get there and asked Gwen what is wrong. Gwen; I found Ultimate Vilgax's mana in a spaceship about nine hundred kilometers away. Ben: Then it will take a while for them to get here. Rex: Might as well relax for a while. Kevin; Yeah I wish, I'm gonna go utie the others. Tack Junior is puking his head off! End Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack